


Can't Get Enough Of You

by VindictiveStorm



Series: Agent Badass and General Greatass [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Astra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Lime, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alex Danvers, Scents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: Everyone knows they're made for each other - but they're unwilling to act upon it. In public at least. They both know they're weak for each other and just THIS close from giving in altogether.





	Can't Get Enough Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. Themes: Astra and Alex unofficially taking each other's scents.

Wearing Each Others' Clothes. A

It starts with Alex, ever out of touch with her feelings and her desires. It's cold, she tells herself, and she knows the flimsy windbreaker she sported today wouldn't keep her nearly as warm as the thick leather jacket just one locker from hers could. There wasn't even a lock on it - not that it was an invitation, but Alex just really didn't want to catch a cold. Besides, what use would it serve to a Kryptonian who couldn't catch colds anyway? It might not be for the greater good, but Alex tells herself it's for the common good, and that she would return it by game night as she snags the heavy, oversized leather jacket from Astra's locker.

When she slips the jacket over her shorter arms and smaller figure, she practically melts into the heavy embrace of the leather, of Astra's leather jacket. For just a few blissful moments, she succumbs, and she confesses that yes, this was all she ever dreamed of for so, so, painfully long. Too weak to resist the temptation, Alex sharply tucks her head down, and her nose, right into the collar of the jacket.

She whimpers, and it takes everything she has to refrain from doing something so embarrassing again - both her surrender and her verbal declaration of it. But it can't be helped, and she takes it one step further this time, tucking her hands, well, the fingers that just peek over the knit cuffs of the jacket, into the pockets as she nearly burrows her head inside the jacket itself. It's a comedic image, undoubtedly. Before long, Alex snaps out of it and makes a run for it. If she were in the privacy of her home, she could roll in it without a care in the world.

Just as the elevator doors were closing, with none the wiser to her thievery, the entire box rattles, and Alex is forced to part away from the jacket once more to peer up. Right into wide green eyes. The shorter woman yelps, tries to take a step back - but there's nowhere to go, she's pressed right up against the walls of the elevator, and left and right, Astra's got her trapped with her hands at the sides of her head.

"Why are you wearing that?" The Kryptonian asks, and Alex bites down hard on her lip at that. Astra wasn't mad, but … but, but, but … Alex refused to name whatever it was she thought the older woman felt. And so, she became defensive, not that she actually had any right to that, being caught red handed like this. Turning her head away, Alex did what she could to hide her flushed face from the Kryptonian as she confessed … well no, she lied.

"I-It was an accident! I thought it was mine … Kara takes my jackets sometimes, and she's been giving you some other things too, like the spatula, and my Rubik's cube, so I thought …" Whatever far fetched story Alex had strung together horribly was cut into pieces and set aflame when Astra reached out, fingers curling over the collar, so dearly close to touching Alex, to the exposed patch of skin just a brush away from her collarbone. And Alex could only gape at that, quiver visibly as Astra began to tug, very nearly pulling Alex right into the sturdy, tall woman's embrace - and truly, was this it? Were her deepest darkest dreams about to be reenacted, here and now?

But Alex refused to give in - both the jacket and to her own desires. In her defiance, she crossed her arms, just under her chest. Even if Astra could just pull her right in, strip the jacket right off - no! No stripping was going to happen! Alex gulped.

Amused, but also … pleased, Astra gave one last tug before seemingly giving up. Just as Alex released the tension in her shoulders, the General stepped forward once more and rested her hand on those crossed arms. Her heart drummed madly, and Alex felt a second shot of embarrassment knowing that those keen Kryptonian ears could not only see, but hear her … fear. Yes. Because what else could she feel but that, when Astra decided to lean forward, closer?

"Please return it to me when you are satisfied with it, brave one. No need to wash it either, I think I will like it as is when it makes its way back to me."

Wearing Each Others' Clothes. B

Alex nearly falls over as she tears right out from her bathroom, startling the mother and daughter Kryptonian pair in the living room trying to peacefully catch up with one another. Ignoring the silent inquiries sent her way, the redhead wildly turns her head left and right, but sadly the one responsible for her ire is nowhere to be found.

Wet, and only wrapped in a fluffy white towel, Alex still managed to look every inch a ready warrior even if her weapon of choice was only an empty shampoo bottle. While the redhead was clearly more than comfortable gallivanting around like this, Kara was quick to move forward, to preserve whatever was left of Alex's modesty. Whether the elder sister cared for it or not. Besides, judging by the way Alex gripped onto the bottle, Kara had a feeling she'd end up having to take that particular shot to the face if she failed to distract or direct Alex away.

"Alex! What's wrong? And … can you at least get a bigger towel?" Kara waved her arms at the shorter woman, pointedly standing between her sister and mother. Though it seems that her efforts were for naught when Alex steps around her - leveling a scathing glare at her poor innocent mother, before directing those accusing eyes at Kara herself.

"Where is your aunt!? That woman just went through three of my soap bottles! Was she drinking from them?!"

"I haven't seen her!" Kara yelps, hands waving as she moves to find Alex a bigger towel just by the hallway closet. "But believe me, if she did try to drink it she wouldn't have had more than one sip," Kara mutters quickly under her breath, grimacing from a particularly unfortunate memory, "I'd know," she trails off just as she successfully fetches a much larger Alex-sized towel. "Here! Just - no, wait, come back here!"

All Kara manages to catch is the sight of Alex bolting around the corner, chasing down that elusive sound of running water on the other side of the house. Where Astra most likely, most definitely, was.

\- - -

Reaching that second bathroom in the house, Alex shouldered the door open as aggressively as she could - just short of outright kicking it down, really - only to brace and steady herself against the sink when she nearly lost her footing two steps in. If the thick steam was anything to go by, it seemed that Astra intended to use up all her hot water too. Before she could really lay it into the alien menace though, an unexpectedly tired voice calls out to her - taking all the anger and fight out of her.

"Alex?" Just what on earth could render the proud woman to such a defeated, tired state, Alex wondered, allowing worry and concern to bleed over anger much too quickly. As she struggled to find the right words to address Astra, the older woman continues, filling in the silence easily. "You'll have to use the other bathroom, I'm afraid I might take a while."

But even after that, Alex fails to find the words that would coax some confession, some explanation, from Astra. All she has is her muted concern - and while Astra couldn't hear it, she sure as hell could smell it. In the end, the heavy scent of worry and anxiety alone is enough to draw Astra out from behind the steam and curtains. She calls out for Alex once more, and that serves as the only warning to what happens next.

In one swift movement, the curtain is pulled aside, entirely. Alex is absolutely not prepared for that - nor is she exactly prepared to see the woman stand tall and ready, steel and fire in her eyes as she inquires, "did you need anything?" in a way that implied that Astra would tend to anything - Anything™ - Alex needed, or asked of her. It damn near starts a fire deep down in Alex. But the image of a suave, smothering, just nearly out of control, Astra inviting her to 'save water together' is washed away when the taller woman chokes on her next breath.

"Why are you naked?" The Kryptonian warrior squeaks out, and Alex can only TRY and ignore the heat of arousal spreading like a fire, as she catches Astra's eyes wandering and roaming all over her. She has nothing to say in … retaliation though, not when she isn't any better, trying her best to memorize the shifting of abs and biceps with every breath Astra takes. And when Alex feels her eyes begin to roam lower … she tries to clench her fist, she tries to remember her anger and somehow - the rest follows easily; clarity and sanity.

"Why don't you tell me why you just went through three bottles of shampoo instead!" She yelps belatedly, her voice all sorts of off tune and choked. And oh.

She looked.

She looked. She looked. She looked. She looked. And she knows she is fucking wet and ready after what she saw. And so, in true Alex Danvers fashion, she reels her arm back, and yeets the empty bottle at Astra's general direction as she makes to turn to the door in the same movement.

But a firm hand catches her arm. Startling, she damn near swings them both down onto the floor - but this alternative, with Alex pressed against the wall, and Astra towering over her defenseless form, her strong arms the only thing holding Alex upright, is not an improvement in any way! Alex curses as she struggles in Astra's hold before something god awful makes itself known to her senses. Something strong enough to steer her wayward thoughts back under control, even if Astra's pretty eyes and rock solid form were threatening to press right on top - into - her.

"Why do you smell like you just went through a seven hour … copulation with too many people? And why the hell did you think bringing this scent into my place was in any way acceptable?!" Alex howls at her, urged on by some primal, indignant emotions.

"Do not." Astra growls heavily, just shy of being commanding. She takes a deep breath, and deflates quickly when Alex instinctively tries to her duck her head. She sinks, all too close to Alex yet again, in an attempt to alleviate whatever tensions her spark of anger drudged up. "Do not ask me to recall the days events. Please. I'm trying to get rid of … all of it. As you can tell it hasn't been working too well," The other woman grumbles a chest rumbling growl and at this distance, Alex can feel it acutely. It sends a chill right down to her stomach, and oh - OH. The two are suddenly very aware of Alex's scent, at last, mingling with the vapor in the air, overwhelming the disgusting odor Astra had brought back.

If Astra had been deflated previously, she was near boneless now. Eyes closed, chest lowering, and head tilting forward - the way an alpha mate would effortlessly give in, in the presence of their omega mate. An appeal, perhaps, for affection, for contact, for intimacy. Permission. If she were just any omega, Alex would have happily obliged, pressing up to this gorgeous alpha who was openly chasing after her scent, to the point of dousing herself in it even. With only a towel between them, Alex knew she simply had to let go. The strong alpha would catch her, hold her, fill her, and take from her. God knew she had too many wet dreams of rewarding this sweet alpha for being so attentive and diligent for her affections. 

But this wasn't their reality. They weren't mated. They never dared to even put the sheer possibility, and desire, of it into words. 

And so Alex headbutts that perfect jawline away, until Astra is reeling as far as possible without having taken a single step away from her. If anything, the Kryptonian's grip tightens at her waist. Unwilling to let this moment go just yet. Unlike the many other moments that they've both swept aside, ignored, and forced to rest. Something had happened, Alex knew, and that had made Astra, who was so typically noble, and good, ready to snap. Ready to fulfill both their unspoken wishes. 

So Alex had to be strong. For both of them.

"I'm going to throw the rest of the empty bottles at you," she warns, her words quietly hushed and whispered quickly. Intimately. Even if it was a rejection, it did not anger or offend Astra, who squeezes just once more before relenting, blinking docilely. Concluding another moment that would never be spoken of again, they both regretfully acknowledge.

"If you care that much about your shampoo," Astra suddenly speaks, startling Alex, who was never going to admit that she was moments from shedding a single frustrated tear, "you could simply join me in the shower, then?" Astra smirks, and Alex had to reinforce, multiple times, that she had to be the strong one. "It would achieve the same results we both want." clearly, Astra felt bold enough to trespass whatever invisible line they'd drawn months ago. Bold enough to invite a wet, willing, ready omega ... ready to bathe, clean and warm up with said omega. 

"You look like you came in here ready to offer just that anyway, Alex," the infuriating temptation speaks once again, smugly. Thankfully, the alien menace's tune changes ... or well, silences entirely, when Alex unmercifully releases her hold on her pheromones. For all her bravado, Astra is quick to shut up, grinding her teeth, clenching her jaw.

With heavy and wanting puffs of air, Astra's head dips, body shifting closer, nearly pressing against Alex entirely this time, until Alex, with one hand to keep the towel secure, and the other to push the alpha away, stops her. Demands the general's surrender with a pointed glare.

Astra settled for knocking her head into the wall then instead, groaning, just close enough to Alex's neck instead - recognizing, and respecting, the omega's power play. Backing away at last, when both women see the dent Astra left in the wall though, whatever sexy conclusion could have taken place is forgotten as Alex storms out of the room in righteous anger.

It almost ... almost ... isn't worth the sweater and jeans Alex later hands over to Astra. But Astra argues to herself that she doesn't need to return them, and clearly - Alex is not opposed to Astra wearing her scent. That alone is enough for Astra for now. And certainly enough to drive away the hordes of unmated omegas when she trots around secret alien locations at night.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification: Alex steals Astra's jackets. Astra tries to wash away feral omega scents with Alex's shampoo - suggests Alex just join her in the shower, since it'd be easier (and more pleasurable) that way ;) They're both still holding back because Reasons™.


End file.
